One Step Closer
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Sara has an announcement, Gil has a proposal for Cath...read and find out what they are!
1. Default Chapter

One Step Closer!  
  
This is mainly S/N but there is a little of G/C in there as well. It is a fic based on a personal experience I had. Please don't be offended by anything in this. I warn you now it does contain suicidal references. So if you don't want to read then don't! Feedback would be appreciated. If you review I'll write more.  
  
Summary: Sara and Nick have started dating secretly. However when an unexpected guest pops up things in Sara's life change and she begins pushing everyone away-including Nick. Nick is determined to find out what the stranger has to do with Sara and why all of a sudden she's shutting everyone out of her life. Disclaimer: Don't own em. Please don't sue!!!  
  
Sara and Nick were sitting on in Sara's Apartment on the living room floor eating Chinese.

"So I was thinking maybe tomorrow night we could have Griss, Cath, Warrick and Fiona over for dinner." Sara suggested.

"I though we agreed we wouldn't tell them until after the tests."

"Come on Nick. As if they don't already know. I hate living a lie like this. Every time Cath asks me about you I shrug it off. I think she's starting to suspect something. And I hate lying to Warrick." Sara pleaded.

"Ok fine. We'll tell them tomorrow. But you have to promise you'll take the test tomorrow morning."

"Ok fine. I'll do it tomorrow. I'll ring up and make the appointment first thing in the morning."

"Cool. Now that's out of the way...come here you." Nick grabbed Sara and pulled her into him. Sara squealed as he began tickling her.

"Stop it Nicky." She cried.

"What are you gunna give me if I do?"

"Oh I don't know. But if you don't let me go I'll never kiss you again."

"Well we cant have that now can we." He loosened his grip and she leaned into him and they kissed.

"I love you Nick Stokes."

"I love you Sara Sidle." They cuddled together as they watched the remainder of the movie.  
  
Meanwhile Cath is sitting at home playing cards with Lindsay when there is a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Lindsay jumped up and ran to the front door. "Uncle Grissom!" Cath heard her shout.

"Hey Lindsay. Where's Mum?"

"I'm right here." Cath replied as she walked into the hall. "What's up?"

"Can I come in?" "Sure. Linds can you go and pack up the cards please? Then you can brush your teeth and get ready for bed."

"Ok Mummy." Lindsay replied and she skipped off to the kitchen. "What can I do for you?" Cath asked as she led Gil through to the lounge.

"I was wondering what you and Lindsay are doing this weekend?"

"Well we were going to hire some movies and have a girls night in." Cath explained. "Why do you ask?"

"My Brother and his fiancée have invited me to stay with them in their cabin in the snow. They have a daughter the same age as Lindsay and I thought you'd like to come along." Griss suggested.

"I don't know. I'll have to run it by Linds first. Can I get back to you tomorrow?"

"Sure. But don't leave it too late. My brother said if I don't get back to him by tomorrow night he'll invite someone else."

"Right. Well I'll get back to you tomorrow. Right now I've got a ten year old in there who has stayed up well past her bedtime." Cath glanced at the door where she saw Lindsay looking through the gap at Gil and Cath.

"Ok. Well I'll be off then. See you tomorrow?" He asked. "Yeah. Tomorrow."

"Bye Uncle Grissom!" Lindsay shouted from her room.

"Bye Lindsay!" Grissom shouted back.

"So what are you guys doing tonight?" Sara asked. It was the next morning and the gang were all sitting in the breakroom chatting and drinking coffee.

"Fiona and I were going to have dinner at that new restaurant that just opened." Warrick explained.

"Well you can have dinner with me instead. All of you guys are invited to dinner. I've got an announcement to make."

"Well why can't you just tell us now?" Grissom asked.

"Because I want it to be special. So I decided Nick would cook us dinner."

"Me!" Nick cried.

"Yeah you. I sure as hell can't cook." Sara replied.

"Well I'm in. I've got nothing better to do." Cath replied. "I'll drop Linds off at her friends place then come over."

"What about you War?" Sara asked. "Can you convince Fi to come have dinner with us?"

"Sure. Why not?' Warrick gave in.

"I may as well too. If I've finished all my work."

"Come on Griss. It won't matter if you take one night off work. I really want you to be there." Sara pleaded.

"Well ok. I'm sure one night wont matter." Griss agreed.

"Right. Well come at about 6:30. Dinner will be at seven." Sara told everyone.

"Right. 6:30 it is." Cath replied.

What is Sara's big announcement? Will Cath accept Grissom's proposal? Find out in the next chapter.... and there will only be a next chapter if you guys review!!! Feedback please!  
  
Jess! 


	2. It's all about the Surprise!

Ok I got some great reviews so as promised here is part 2!  
  
One Step Closer!  
  
2-It's all about the Surprise!  
  
"Hey there you!" Sara cried when she opened the door to find Nick standing there holding some grocery bags. "Gees. How much stuff did you buy?"  
  
"There's more in the car. Do you mind giving me a hand?"  
  
"Sure." Sara smiled. "But only if you kiss me first."  
  
"How could I not?" He placed the bags he had on the kitchen counter then he walked over, grabbed Sara by the waist and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Wow." Sara cried. "You're a great kisser. Did you know that?" Sara asked.  
  
"Well I do now." He kissed her again. "Right. Now can you give me a hand?" Nick asked.  
  
"Ok fine." Sara followed him out to his car where there were there more bags of groceries. "Wow. Did you buy the whole supermarket or something?" Sara joked.  
  
"Not quite." Nick laughed.  
  
"Ok. So what are you cooking us for dinner?" Sara asked as she carried the bags in and placed them on the table.  
  
"Ah. That's my little secret. You'll just have to wait until it's served." Nick teased.  
  
"Awww come on!" Sara pouted.  
  
"Nope. I'm not giving in." He said firmly and he began unpacking the groceries.  
  
"What do you need Anchovies for?" Sara asked.  
  
"You'll find out." Nick teased.  
  
"Ooh. Chocolate." Sara cried.  
  
"No. You can't eat that. It's for the dessert." Nick cried and he snatched the block off her before she could open it.  
  
"Ok fine. I give up. I'll be getting changed if you need anything."  
  
"An apron would be nice."  
  
"There's a black one hanging up in the cupboard by the fridge."  
  
"Right. Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Sara called back as she walked into her bedroom.  
  
"Oh I wanted to ask you how did the test go?" Nick asked.  
  
"I'll tell you in a minute. I'm just going to have a bath." Sara walked out in her bra and jeans.  
  
"Awww. I wish I could join you."  
  
"Sorry buddy. You've got to get dinner cooked. We've got guests coming. Maybe later after they've gone..." Sara suggested.  
  
"Mmm. Sounds good to me." Sara kissed Nick on the cheek and walked back to the bathroom.  
  
25 minutes later she walked out wearing just a towel. She could smell something cooking.  
  
"Mmm. What's cooking doc?" Sara asked.  
  
"Uh uh. Out you go." Nick pushed her out of the kitchen.  
  
"Awww. Just one little taste?" Sara pleaded.  
  
"No. Sorry. Now go get dressed. They'll be here in ½ hour."  
  
"Ok fine." Sara gave up and she stalked back to her room.  
  
When she came back out again she was wearing a navy blue dress with flowers made out of sequins.  
  
"Wow. A dress. This must be some announcement."  
  
"Don't worry it is."  
  
"So I take it the test went ok?" Nick asked.  
  
"It went perfect."  
  
"Then that means..." Sara nodded.  
  
"Wow. This is great!" He cried. "I can't wait to tell the others."  
  
"Me either. I can just imagine the look on Grissom's face.  
  
"Well I guess everything's all organized. All I have to do is wait for the main meal to be done in the oven then I can put the dessert in."  
  
"It all smells great. Thanks Nicky." Sara pulled him in and kissed him. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"You get that. I'll finish up here and get changed."  
  
"Ok." Sara gave him one last kiss then walked over to the door. She saw Cath stranding there in her black dress with a halter-top.  
  
"Hey Cath. So glad you could make it."  
  
"Yeah. Mmm something smells good." Cath cried.  
  
"Yeah. That's Nick's work. He wont let me know what he's cooking." Sara cried.  
  
"Well I guess he wants it to be a surprise."  
  
"Tell me about it. Oh well. At least he's using chocolate." Sara laughed.  
  
"So are you going to give me any clues on the announcement or do I have to wait?"  
  
"Well I would give you a clue but then it'd just give it all away."  
  
"Right. Well there's no harm in waiting."  
  
"Exactly." Sara replied and the doorbell rang again. "Sit down, make yourself at home. I'll just go and answer the door." Sara said chirpily.  
  
"Good evening Sara." Grissom said when she opened the door. "I brought you some wine." He handed her a bottle of wine and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Thank you. Come on in. take a seat. Dinner should be ready soon." She ushered him into the living room where Cath was sitting.  
  
"Cath. You look great." Grissom cried.  
  
"You clean up pretty good yourself." Cath commented.  
  
"Right well make yourselves at home. I'll just go see if Nick's ready yet." Sara walked off to her bedroom where Nick was getting changed. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." He said. She opened the door and found him standing near the bathroom door about to put his shirt on. Sara walked over and ran her hand along his muscles.  
  
"Cath and Griss are here." She told him.  
  
"Ah. Did they come together?"  
  
"No. Separate. But right behind each other." Sara laughed.  
  
"They are so obvious." Nick replied and he put his short on. Sara helped him button it up.  
  
"Uh yeah." Sara laughed. "They try to hide it. But as if everyone cant tell."  
  
"I just hope we haven't been that obvious."  
  
"Hey. Everyone probably already knows about us already." Sara replied. "We may not have been obvious but there are still ways of telling you know."  
  
"Like your mouth!" Nick laughed.  
  
"No. I didn't tell anyone. Cath just...guessed."  
  
"And what did you say to her?"  
  
"Nothing really. I just tried to avoid the conversation by changing the subject to her and Grissom."  
  
"I bet she liked that conversation." Nick said sarcastically.  
  
"Anyway. I'd better get back out there. Otherwise they'll definitely be able to tell." Sara said. And then the doorbell rang again. "Oh and I'd better get that also!" Sarah laughed she gave Nick another kiss before leaving him to finish getting dressed.  
  
"Hey War. Fi. Glad to see you could make it."  
  
"Are you kidding? As if I would pass up a free dinner." FI laughed.  
  
"Especially one of Nick's famous dishes." Sara replied.  
  
"Yeah. What is it we're having tonight?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"Nick wouldn't tell you right?" Sara nodded and Fi laughed.  
  
"Anyway. Come on in. have a seat. Dinner should be ready soon." Sara told them. she led them through to where Cath and Grissom were having a conversation about Lindsay.  
  
"Hey guys." Fi called as she walked over. Cath and Grissom stood up.  
  
"Nice to see you again Fi. How are things with work?"  
  
"Good. Actually great. I got a promotion yesterday."  
  
"Well good for you." Cath said and the pair hugged.  
  
"So are you two together yet or not?" FI asked.  
  
"Umm...Err." Cath couldn't think of what to say.  
  
"Dinner...is served." Nick called.  
  
"Well...let's eat." Cath said quickly avoiding the subject of her and Grissom.  
  
"Mmm. It smells really good Nick."  
  
"Thanks. Ok we'll start with the entrée."  
  
"Mmm. What would that be?" Sara asked.  
  
"Caesar salad served with white wine and garlic bread." Nick announced.  
  
"Wow. You really did go all out didn't you?" Warrick cried when he saw the plates of salad being served.  
  
"Don't worry Sara I've made one especially for you without meat in it."  
  
"Thanks Nick." Sara replied trying to fight the urge of kissing him as he placed the bowl in front of her.  
  
"Not a problem." He replied.  
  
Later that night after they had finished the main course which was made mainly for Sara; Moroccan spiced red potato with chickpeas, couscous and braised celery; Sara stood up with her wine glass and tapped it.  
  
"I'd like to make my announcement now." Sara cried.  
  
Everyone went silent.  
  
"As you may or may not know by now...Nick and I are together." Sara smiled at Nick.  
  
"We knew that ages ago. And you knew we knew." Cath laughed. "So what's your big announcement?"  
  
"Well I was just about to get to that." Sara smiled as Nick as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it.  
  
"The reason I brought you here tonight...was to let you know...we're leaving." Sara said.  
  
"What do you mean leaving?" Cath asked.  
  
"Well I was offered a job." Sara replied. "And I accepted."  
  
"A job where? Doing what?" Fi asked.  
  
"Miami. They've asked me to be the head of a team. My own team guys! It's what I've always wanted." Sara cried.  
  
"But what about your job here? What about us?" Warrick asked.  
  
"I've already thought about this. I've thought about it so much. I really don't want to leave you guys. You're like family to me."  
  
"But...?" Grissom started.  
  
"But this is a chance in a lifetime. To head my own team." Sara cried.  
  
"But what about Nick?" Fi asked. "Why is he leaving?"  
  
"Because I love Sara so much and I cant stand to be away from her. Besides I'm going to be one of her team." Nick replied.  
  
"Huh. Sara being the boss of Nick. Who'd have ever thought that?" Warrick laughed.  
  
"I'm really going to miss you guys." Cath said sadly.  
  
"I will miss you too. But this is something we have to do." Sara replied. "We'll miss you too." Fi said and a tear streaked down he cheek. "And to think I was beginning to like you." She laughed.  
  
"We can always come down and visit. I mean whenever we have the time. Plus there are emails and telephones!" Sara laughed.  
  
"Well I guess we have no choice but to let you go?" Cath asked.  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"When do you leave?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Three weeks time." Sara replied.  
  
"Great. We can still organise a going away party for you." Fi suggested.  
  
"I suppose so." Sara replied.  
  
"I'd like to propose a toast. To Nick and Sara. May your new life be filled with as much happiness and joy as your old one!" Grissom said.  
  
"To Nick and Sara." Everyone cheered.  
  
Later that night Cath and Grissom were sitting in the living room talking. Nick and Sara were in the kitchen doing the dishes and Warrick and FI had already left.  
  
"So have you given any thought to my offer?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Sure have."  
  
"And..."  
  
"And Lindsay and I would love to join you ad your brother for the weekend in his cabin." Cath replied.  
  
"Oh. Good, good." Grissom replied.  
  
"So..." He started.  
  
"So..."She replied.  
  
"I was thinking maybe we could take my car up. There's no sense in taking two cars."  
  
"Sounds good to me." She replied.  
  
"Right well I guess I'll ring my brother in the morning and let him know."  
  
"Great." Cath replied. "Ooh what's the time?" Cath asked.  
  
"Nearly 10:30 why?"  
  
"I told Linds I'd pick her up at 11." Cath replied. "But I've had too much to drink. I'm over the limit I cant drive." Cath replied.  
  
"Well I'm heading over that way anyway. I can drop you home and we can pick Lindsay up on the way."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Cath replied.  
  
"Well I guess we'd better let those guys know we're leaving." Grissom stood and helped Cath up.  
  
"Sure." Cath replied.  
  
"Well we're heading off now." Grissom called into the kitchen.  
  
"Right. Well thanks again for coming." Sara hugged Cath and Grissom.  
  
"I'll see you guys on Monday then?"  
  
"Sure. You've both got the weekend off haven't you?" Nick asked.  
  
"Sure have. My brother's invited me up to stay in his cabin in the snow. He has a daughter Lindsay's age so I decided to invite Lindsay and Cath along too."  
  
"Bye guys" Sara said once more before Cath and Grissom left.  
  
"Ooh. A private little cabin. Very cosy don't you think?" Sara taunted.  
  
"Leave them alone Sara." Nick said.  
  
"Fun spoiler." Sara replied.  
  
"Oh am I now?" Nick grabbed a handful of bubbles from the sink and he put them on Sara's face.  
  
"What was that for?" She asked.  
  
"I just felt like it." Nick replied.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Sara grabbed some out of the bucket she was using to mop the floor and threw them at Nick.  
  
"Missed me." He cried. She got more of them and rubbed them into his hair. He retaliated by grabbing a handful of water and throwing it at Sara.  
  
"That's it you asked for it!" She grabbed the bucket of water and went to tip it over his head. She managed to get half of it on him and half on the floor.  
  
"Ok I give up. Truce?" He asked.  
  
"Never!" She grabbed the bucket and she went to tip the remaining water over his head but he moved the bucket and it went all over her instead.  
  
"Ok. Ok truce." She gave up. She noticed Nick still had some bubbles on his cheek so she wiped them off then pulled him in for a passionate kiss....  
  
The next morning Sara woke up at 3:00 because she felt like she was going to be sick. She managed to get to the bathroom before she puked into the sink.  
  
"Sara?" Nick asked. He heard a noise and noticed Sara wasn't in bed so he got up and walked to the bathroom. He saw Sara lying on the floor next to the toilet unconscious...  
  
What could be wrong with Sara? How will Cath and Grissom's trip to the snow go? Will Fi end up organising a gong away party for Nick and Sara? Find out in the next chapter of One Step Closer! 


	3. Alone At LAst

One Step Closer  
  
Alone at last

Nick is pacing impatiently along the corridor in the emergency ward. He had rushed Sara straight to the hospital when he found her, then he had called Cath and Grissom and they were on their way down. Nick had been waiting for over two hours and still he had no word of how Sara was.  
  
"Nick!" Cath cried when she ran into the corridor. "How is she?"  
  
"I don't know. They wont tell me anything."  
  
"What happened?" Grissom asked.  
  
"I found her unconscious on her bathroom floor. She was lying in a pool of vomit. I don't understand. She was fine when I fell asleep." Nick cried.  
  
"She'll be all right. You know how strong Sara can be. She'll pull through this."  
  
"Yeah I know she will." Nick sighed.  
  
A doctor carrying Sara's chart.  
  
"Sara Sidle?" Nick asked. "How is she?"  
  
"She's doing fine. It was just an allergic reaction to some salad she had eaten." The doctor explained. "You may go in and see her now."  
  
"Thanks Doctor...Andrews." Nick replied looking at the doctor's badge.  
  
"She's just through there...Cubicle 19."  
  
"Thanks again." Nick said before rushing into Sara's cubicle.  
  
"Nick!" Sara cried when she saw him.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He said.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"You had an allergic reaction to something I cooked." He looked at her.  
  
"It's not your fault. I didn't know that I was allergic to anything." She replied. "It was just something that was unexpected that's all. Nothing to worry about." She smiled at him. "They just need to take a couple of samples of my blood for tests then I can go home." Sara told him.  
  
"Ok. Well I'll b here waiting with you."  
  
"Thanks Nick."  
  
"For what? If it wasn't for my cooking you wouldn't be in here."  
  
"Get over it Stokes. Quit trying to apologize and give me a kiss." She laughed and Nick did just that. He kissed her lightly on the lips just as the doctor walked in.  
  
"Ah it's nice to see couples who are in love." She said. "My name's Dr Rodgers. I'm just going to take a little bit of your blood so they can do a few tests. This wont take long. And as soon as it's done you can get dressed and go home."  
  
"All done." She said after she had taken some of Sara's blood. "The results should be in within the next few weeks. We'll let you know if anything comes up."  
  
"Within a few weeks?" Sara asked.  
  
"Yeah. The tests have to be forwarded onto the office in Las Angeles."  
  
"By this time next week we'll be living in Miami." Sara cried.  
  
"Well if you leave your new details with the triage counter we should be able to contact you if necessary."  
  
"So we can still leave right?" Sara was concerned.  
  
"Of course you can. We should have the results back in at least three weeks. So we'll contact you then and we'll discuss it with you. Until then you're free to go home." The doctor told her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Did you hear that? I'm fine. You didn't do anything wrong." Sara laughed.  
  
"I'm still sorry."  
  
"What's there to be sorry for. At least now I know I'm allergic to Caesar salad." Sara laughed.  
  
Meanwhile Cath, Grissom and Lindsay were on their way up to the cabin.  
  
"Hey look Mummy. I can see the cabin!" Lindsay cried.  
  
"Yeah. I can see it too." Cath was nearly asleep.  
  
"It's so beautiful up here." Grissom stated.  
  
"Wow!" Lindsay cried when she looked out the window at the view. "It's amazing."  
  
"It is a pretty great view." Cath agreed when she looked out the window.  
  
"Wow. I can't wait to touch the snow!" Lindsay cried. As soon as they had pulled up at the cabin Lindsay jumped out of the car, pulled off her glove and bent down and picked up some snow. "It's so soft and cold." She said.  
  
"Well usually snow is that way." A girl had walked out when she saw the car pulling up.  
  
"Hi." Lindsay said. She threw the snow back down and shook hands with the other girl.  
  
"Hey. I'm Sarah." She said.  
  
"Lindsay."  
  
"Sarah!" Grissom cried.  
  
"Uncle Gil!" Sara ran up to him and he picked her up.  
  
"Gees you've grown." He said.  
  
"You too. Hehe that tickles." She said when Grissom's goatee scratched her face.  
  
"What this!" He started tickling her.  
  
"No Stop!" She cried. "Put me down."  
  
"Ok!" He dropped her and then grabbed her just before she hit the ground. "That's not so easy to do now." He said and he rubbed his back.  
  
"I know. You're getting old! Just like dad." She laughed.  
  
Cath stood back admiring the way he was with Sarah. He had an interesting paternal instinct considering he didn't have any kids.  
  
"Mum Come out here!" Sarah shouted. "Uncle Gil and his friends are here."  
  
A woman who looked about the same age as Cath walked out.  
  
"Gil!" She called. "Nice to see you again."  
  
"Jenny." He said hugging her.  
  
"David said you were coming up. He's in town working on some business. But come on in, make yourselves at home. I've got a pot of coffee going and the fire has been lit." she said welcoming them into her home.  
  
"I think I might go round the back and dump my things in my room." Grissom said. "I'll catch up with you later."  
  
"Yeah. Sounds great." Jenny said before Grissom walked off.  
  
"Wow it's beautiful." Cath cried.  
  
"Trust me the novelty wears off after a month of living here. You have to get used to the climate." Jenny stated. "You must be Cath. David told me Gil was bringing along a friend. It's nice to have a female to talk to." She said.  
  
"Yeah. So you like living up here then?" Cath asked.  
  
"I love it. The view is amazing. The only trouble is getting to work and getting Sarah to school."  
  
"That's why I go to boarding school. I come up here for weekends and holidays though." Sarah explained to Lindsay. "Come with me I'll show you where we'll sleep." Sarah cried. She grabbed Lindsay's hand and led her out of the room.  
  
"I couldn't handle not living with Lindsay. She's my life." Cath told Jenny.  
  
"You two look so much alike. It must be hard living on your own. With no help from your husband I mean."  
  
"Well the decision for divorce was the best thing I ever did. And I'm glad it's just Linds and me. We're a family and that's fine with me."  
  
"Still it must be hard not having a mal figure for Lindsay to look up to." Jenny paused. "I don't know what Sarah would do without her dad."  
  
"To tell you the truth I think she looks at Griss...I mean Gil as her father." Cath explained. She had to get used to the idea of calling him Gil around his family. otherwise things would get confusing.  
  
"He does have a natural talent with kids. It's a shame he doesn't have any of his own."  
  
Cath imagined seeing Grissom with three kids of his own running around him.  
  
"Yeah." She agreed.  
  
"Well I'm sorry to greet and run but I've really got to get into town and pick David up. You don't mind saying here whilst I go do you?"  
  
"No of course not. I mean I've got Gil to keep me company." She replied.  
  
"Great." Jenny replied. She stood up. "Sarah I'm going into town to pick your Dad up." Jenny called out.  
  
"Can we come too?" Sarah asked. "I want to show Lindsay my favourite place in Dad's factory."  
  
"Well I don't know. Cath do you mind?" Jenny asked  
  
"Not at all." Cath replied. "You girls go and have some fun. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye Mum. Thanks!" Lindsay kissed Cath on the cheek before following Jenny and Sarah out.  
  
"Where'd everyone go?" Grissom asked when he walked in and saw Cath sitting on her own. He walked over and sat next to her.  
  
"Jenny and the girls went into town to pick David up. She said she'd be back in a few hours." Cath explained.  
  
"Right. Well I guess it's just you and me then."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
Oooh. Cath and Grissom alone in a cabin...what could happen? Will Sara and Nick end up moving to Miami? Keep reviewing and you'll find out! 


	4. AVALANCHE!

One Step Closer  
  
4-AVALANCHE!!  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Well...we've got the place to ourselves for a few hours so I was thinking maybe I could settle down by the fire and read my book." Grissom replied.  
  
"In that case. I think I'll go and have a nice long hot soak in the tub." Cath replied.  
  
"Right well that all sounds good to me." He replied. So they did that. Cath went and ran herself a nice hot bath whilst Grissom curled up by the fire to read his book.  
  
(AN: I don't know if Grissom is actually into books but it's my fic so I'm saying he is!)  
  
Meanwhile down in town.  
  
"Hey look at that." Lindsay cried. She pointed to a toyshop at the end of the street.  
  
"I know. It's great. I visit that shop every time we come down to pick Dad up. That's where he works."  
  
"Your Dad works in a toy factory?" Lindsay was surprised.  
  
"Yeah. Why what does your dad do?" Sarah asked.  
  
"My dad died." Lindsay went quiet.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
  
"That's ok. I heard Mum say to one of her friends that it was better that way. No body liked him."  
  
"Did you like him?"  
  
"Of course I did. He was my dad after all." Lindsay replied.  
  
"Look we're almost there!" Sarah cried!!!  
  
"Wow. This place is huge!" Lindsay cried when they walked in. There were shelves full of toys that went on for miles.  
  
"Look at all the toys!" She wandered towards one of the shelves.  
  
"Mum can I show Lindsay my special place?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Sure. But meet back here in ½ hour."  
  
"Ok Mum. Love you!" Sarah hugged Jenny and then she grabbed Lindsay's hand and pulled her away. She led her to a small door, which was just big enough for the girls to fit through. Sarah pulled a key from a chain around her neck and unlocked the door.  
  
"Dad's boss built this room especially for me." Sarah said as she opened the door.  
  
"Wow!" Lindsay looked around. There were shelves wall to wall covered in different dolls. Most of them were porcelain dolls however there were also an entire shelf covered in Barbie dolls and another covered in dolls clothes and dolls to play with.  
  
"Is this really all yours?" Lindsay asked.  
  
"Sure is."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Here. You can have this one. I've got at least three of them." Sarah pulled a doll off the shelf and gave it to Lindsay.  
  
"Thanks. Are you sure I can keep it?"  
  
"Of course. You're the first person I've actually brought in here. Well Mum and Dad have been in here obviously." Sarah laughed. "But not many people can fit through the door."  
  
"It's great. Thanks." Lindsay gave Sarah a hug.  
  
"No problem. I can't wait to get back to the cabin. We have heaps fun games to play."  
  
Back at the cabin...  
  
Grissom is sitting by the fire really getting into his book when all of a sudden he hears a rumbling sound and then the cabin started to shake.  
  
Cath is sitting in the bath when all of a sudden the water starts getting wavy. She notices that the walls are also shaking. So she climbs out of the bath, wraps herself in a towel and walks out to where Grissom is now standing by the back window.  
  
"What is that?" Cath asked.  
  
"Get away from the doors and windows."  
  
"Why what's happening?" Cath was getting worried.  
  
"Get away now!" He shouted and he pushed Cath down onto the ground. The rumbling grew stronger and louder then suddenly snow began to burst through the window that was open.  
  
"What's going on?" Cath asked.  
  
"Avalanche." Grissom replied. "We have to keep down until it's stopped. Hopefully it wont penetrate the walls."  
  
"What do you mean hopefully?" Cath gulped.  
  
"Just stay calm." Grissom noticed Cath was just wearing a towel. Feeling uncomfortable he turned to face the other direction.  
  
"What?" Cath asked. Then she looked down. She too realized she was just wearing a towel and she tried to cover herself up more. Grissom took off his jacket and handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." He replied.  
  
In town...  
  
"Hey look. What's that?" Lindsay said. They were now standing outside and she could see the avalanche in the distance.  
  
"Oh that's just an avalanche. We get them all the time around here. You get used to them." Sarah grabbed a pair of binoculars and looked up at it.  
  
"Cool. I've always wanted to see a real avalanche. I hear about them all the time on TV but I've never actually seen one."  
  
"It's not that big deal. I've actually been in an avalanche." Sarah bragged.  
  
"No way!" Lindsay cried.  
  
"Way!" Sarah replied. "It may have been when Mum was pregnant with me but I was still in an avalanche."  
  
"Wow. Hey Mrs. Grissom."  
  
"Please call me Jenny."  
  
"What was it like being in the avalanche?"  
  
"Well it wasn't much different than usual. We felt a little rumble then we were fine. We had to wait a few hours for the rescue team to come up and clear out the snow but apart from that it was nothing special."  
  
"Wow. Sounds like fun. Can we call Mum and see if she's ok?"  
  
"I'll radio up in a few minutes. It takes at least 10 minutes for the radio's to come back online after an avalanche."  
  
"Ok." Lindsay replied.  
  
"Until then we can go have lunch at my favourite café."  
  
"You mean Spargo's?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"They have the nicest pizza in the world."  
  
"Really? Well then what are we waiting for? I'm starving!" Lindsay followed them into a small café.  
  
"Looks like we're snowed in." Grissom explained. He had just checked all the doors and windows to see if he could find a way out whilst Cath was getting dressed.  
  
"The fire's gone out." Cath said.  
  
"I wonder if there's any heaters around?" Cath thought. "I'll go check."  
  
"I'll see if there's a way to get this fire re-lit."  
  
Cath shivered slightly as she wandered out of the room.  
  
"We're really doing this aren't we?" Sara said as she placed a mug she had wrapped in paper into a box.  
  
"Yes we are!" Nick replied and he slipped his hands around her waist and nuzzled into her neck.  
  
"This is want I've always wanted." Sara sighed. "We're gong to have everything."  
  
"Not quite everything." He ran his hand along her stomach.  
  
"Nick...we've talked about this. I'm not ready yet."  
  
"I know. It's just I've always wanted to be a father."  
  
"And you will be. Just not until I'm ready."  
  
"I know... and I'm fine waiting. You're the only one I want to be the mother of my children and if it means waiting then so be it!"  
  
"You're so sweet."  
  
"I try my best."  
  
"So when's this party Fi's supposed to be organizing?"  
  
"Monday I think. We're having it at the pub."  
  
"Great idea. I won't particularly feel like cleaning up."  
  
"Hey have you heard from Grissom about when he's coming back?"  
  
"Nope. I hope it's before Monday night. I really want him, Cath and Linds at the party."  
  
"Oh are we going to invite Greg and the others from the lab?"  
  
"Well I don't see why not. I mean we have to say goodbye to them."  
  
"I don't want to say goodbye." Sara cried.  
  
"Neither do I. But it's not every day you get a once in a lifetime opportunity like this."  
  
"I know. And I love the house they've given us."  
  
"Perfect size for a family like ours."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"And there's room to spare..." Nick hinted.  
  
"Nick!" Sara cried.  
  
"Sorry." He kissed her neck again.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you more."  
  
"I don't think that's possible."  
  
"Want me to prove it?"  
  
"How?"  
  
He leant over and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"Nick!" She giggled. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Course I am!" He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom....  
  
"I couldn't find any heaters. But I did find a blanket." Cath held up a big grey woolen blanket.  
  
"Well I can't seem to get the fire started again."  
  
"Looks like we'll just have to keep ourselves warm then."  
  
"What are you thinking?" He asked when he saw the grin on her face.  
  
"Nothing." She tried to stop smiling.  
  
"Sure, sure." Grissom replied and he sat down on the couch. Cath sat beside him and she put the blanket over the top of them.  
  
"So..." Grissom started.  
  
"So..." Cath smiled. They could both feel the tension. Cath looked into Grissom's eyes and she knew he felt the same way as she did. Without thinking she suddenly lunged at him and connected her mouth with his.  
  
"Wow. What was that?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Well I knew you weren't going to kiss me." Cath laughed. "I love you." She whispered. Not knowing that she had said it out loud.  
  
"I love you too." He replied.  
  
"What? Oh I umm...did I say that?"  
  
"You sure did."  
  
"Oh boy. I'm sorry I..." He leaned back in and kissed her with passion.  
  
"What if Jenny and the kids come home..."  
  
"They wont. At least for another few hours..."  
  
"But how...?"  
  
"Jen radioed up before when you were out there. She told me not to worry and this has happened before. They're sending up a rescue team who wont be able to get to us fro at least three hours..." He smirked.  
  
"You naughty boy..." She leaned in and kissed him again.........  
  
Mmm! Well I'm not sure about how they got together...but at least they're actually together now! Lol. Hope you liked this one. There'll be at least one more chapter. I'm actually enjoying writing this. Right now I've Gotta get to school! 


End file.
